Outdoor enthusiasts, such as beach goers, enjoy the advantages of various ancillary items to enhance their beach going experience, such as beach umbrellas, beach towels, pails, shovels, floatation devices, surf-riding instruments, radios, coolers, etc. One item to enhance their experience even greater is a portable, compact table, designed specifically for beach goers so that they may place various items at an elevated position, away from the beach sand's surface. Beach tables, however, are often considered a superfluous item, and because of the numerous other items a beach goer already must trek to the beach, the beach goer may decide not to bring the item. Instead, beach goers will merely place their items on a towel, precariously in the sand, or rely on other items not designed for use as a “table.” For example, beach goers may rely on a cooler's surface to place items away from the sand's surface, but this inhibits the ability to regularly access the cooler. i.e. everything must be removed from atop the
It is an object of the exemplary embodiments described herein to disclose a compact, portable, integrated beach umbrella and table system that when in a stowed (collapsed) position, the system is in a compact form to allow for easy storage and/or travel.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for a table system that is configured to be integrated with a patio-style type umbrella. Since such umbrellas are used for general use, cook-outs, Bar-b-ques, pool parties, and the like where food and beverages are common place, users may benefit, whether the setting is personal residential, or a commercial restaurant, resort, hotel, etc.